


Give me something to take, cause i'm bout to break (TAI... Song Fic)

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., The Phrase That Pays (song)
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Anxiety, Blood, Bulimia, Cock Slut, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Eating Disorders, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Paranoia, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Wrists, killjoys, loss of a loved one, memory problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of beeping from the heart monitor go by in silence before I asked my most regretted question:<br/>" ...So how long?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something to take, cause i'm bout to break (TAI... Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a tough week...iv'e had hardly any sleep or food or care and i'm on the brink of losing it again. Mid-thought occurred and this happened...
> 
> This is a song fic with many references to music videos.

The slow beeps of the heart monitor echoed around the greenish-grey room, my head in a contraption I was sure would kill me. The doctors walk in and out the room continuously writing notes and checking my monitor. A blonde nurse (may I add; with a big chest area) walked up to the cold table I was lying on, both doctors now staring right at me. I felt a wave of nausea suddenly and my throat began to close up a bit, and it was then that I decided to ask my most regretted question.

"...so...how long?" I asked nervously. 

"Could be today or-" The doctor began, but my panic grew and my hands started to shake.

"Today!?". Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to say it.

"I'd like to run some more...tests" The doctor said calmly. Easy for him to be calm, he wasn't strapped to some fucking possible-torture device. The blonde moved slightly closer, and my heart began to race.

"We must remove all doubt before we can proceed, it's the only way" She grabbed a pen and shoved it towards me. "sign here?" 

She said it like a question, but there was no question in her words. This was happening whether I wanted it to or not. Shit. I took the pen off her, brushing her pale smooth hands while doing so; her smile widening as the doctor faced the other way. I took the board and pen off her wearily and signed my signature and my print. W.E.Beckett, not a hard name to miss or forget; it was everywhere. I was practically best known for passing out, being found in the bathrooms with my fingers down my throat or with my wrists slit downwards, the blood mixing with the tears that fell from my chin and onto my arms when the teachers found me. That's why I'm here unfortunately, I got here not long ago and they already want me to have a fucking brain scan and surgery. 

"Thank you" She smiled, her blue eyes piercing into me like blades. Lucky, Iv'e always wanted blue eyes, yet I'm stuck with a horrible brown colour, ugh. 

"Okay William, you're free to go. For now anyways. I'll see you tomorrow in the surgery waiting rooms, you should probably go and find your room". I scoffed and took my key from the doctor.

As I opened the door, I made my way down the halls, the soft blue carpet brushing against my toes; oh I love that feeling. There were paintings all over the walls, not ones I expected to see that looked like a 5 year old got a bit carried away in arts and crafts, but proper paintings of who must be the other patients. If they were, he didn't really see any harm in this place. He took one last look at the paintings and made a mental note of the artist's name as he walked down the hall, G.R.Ross was scribbled at the bottom, which made me laugh. Haha, G.R.R. I finally made it to my door, 27WA, what the fuck did THAT mean? 

"Hello?" A small voice whispered. I crept closer to see who it was in the darkness, and bent down to inspect the curled up book worm on the floor.

"Uh...hey there?" I looked at him, his eyes were pale and beautiful, blond-brown curly hair framing his face and oh my god his figure. Long, thin fingers, a tall thin body and arms that went on forever, he was just like me, but with lighter features.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't worry, I'm not one of the freak shows here, I'm Adam, my friends call me Sisky or BWSB" He smiled and blushed gently. Ah. door 27, patients: William and Adam.

"BWSB?" I asked curiously. Oh god he didn't have another alter ego did he?

"Bass Wiz Sisky Biz. Before I came here, I played bass all the time, I got my first bass when I was 13, it's just turned 3 years old" he said proudly. He must really love his music, something we have in common. "What about you? What's your name?"

"My name is William, friends call me Bilvy...or billiam...or whatever else they can think of" I laughed. Adam leant closer and shut his book quickly, he seemed to be almost done with it so I felt bad for interrupting.

"Bilvy hey? Nice. So before you start to freak out, I just want to inform you I'm here for S-I, not any mental illness or anything, I wont hurt you and I have no intention to in the future either" Adam's voice was soft and kind, I felt safe around him.

"It's fine, we're in here for a reason right?" Adam looked at me up and down, I kinda gave away why I was here, so he kept quiet about it.

"Yeah. Listen, I have therapy now so I'll have to go, if you see anyone, just say hi, they don't bite-" Adam stopped and began to giggle, needless to say; I became suddenly nervous. "Okay maybe...I'll tell you that story later, gotta go!" 

With that Adam left me in the middle of our room, it was cold and dark, so I switched the lights on and made my way around the room, looking at certain areas for longer times and then moving on. I decided to rest for a bit, so I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, but not for long, that's when the nightmares flood my brain and I can't get out. I just want Adam back, or someone at least. And yet again, I spoke too soon. I looked up at my door to see a shy head poking around the frame, they had short brown hair and pale skin that almost glowed.

"H-hey. I'm Ryan, are you new?" I looked at the boy, memorising his face for future references. 

"Yeah." I replied "Yeah I am"


End file.
